doctor_who_collectorsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Tardis1963
Blu-rays/Laserdiscs/Cassettes Hello. Hope you had a merry cristmas and a happy new year. Did you enjoy the special? I have been thinking for sometime (month or so), about the Blu-ray DW/SJA/TW/whatever else releases. Should they have their own page - Blu-rays? And/Or their own template? -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 16:43, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Alright, I'll start work on them, tomorrow. Gonna go for the last home run, finishing off the "Items released in...". -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 19:47, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Will Cassettes and/or Laserdiscs, get their own pages? I don't feel LD should, as there's not many released. What do you think? -- *Peace* I'm Thinking of Linking 18:41, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey T - 63! I'm back. You're going to see me on here a lot lately, picking up where I left off on my Monster Invasion project. So, what have I missed? Dynovan | Let's Talk | New Year, New Blogs 18:04, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Oh, that's cool. Have you read my new blog? Dynovan | Let's Talk | New Year, New Blogs 09:59, January 15, 2012 (UTC) new templates I like the new template pages we're using. However, I did have a question. Once you're on one of the new template pages, say on a DVD, is the only way to get to another part of the Wiki (aside from using one of the links on the page related to the item you're watching) to click on "back"? RAIDERCLEM 03:17, February 1, 2012 (UTC) OK thanks. RAIDERCLEM 21:58, February 1, 2012 (UTC) con news Hi Tardis1963, How ya been? I was wondering if news for upcoming cons was appropriate for the home page? Or maybe somewhere else? RAIDERCLEM 10:23, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Hi. I hope you like The Silent Stars Go By page that I have made. Is it in the style of DWCW? I am thinking of making a page of Magic of the Angels as well. Name change A while back I separated the Template:IDW Classic Comics into 2 parts and renamed the original template IDW Classic Comics - Part 1. Upon further consideration I don't feel this template needs to be in 2 parts and have combined the 2 templates. However, I can't move the template back to it's original name (w/out the Part 1), because the original page still exists and I'm also not able to undo my revision that changed the name in the first place for some reason. Any help would be greatly appreciated. Thanks, RAIDERCLEM 00:51, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Yep, that was it - Thanks oh Great One! RAIDERCLEM 02:08, February 22, 2012 (UTC) taking a break Just to let you know i'm taking a short break from the wiki at the moment to catch up with life itself, if you know what i mean, so i won't be editing much until april ish. T-2010 | Talk to Me | The one, the only - “You realize this plan has me walking into hell too? Hah, just like old times….” 12:42, February 25, 2012 (UTC)